With rapid advance of image processing technology, it has been greatly used in creating special effects for commercial movies, especially for computer animations. The movies using special effects as main attraction have become mainstream thesedays. Simultaneously, as the Disney's animations present well known fairy tale characters in visually stereoscopic images that are popular to the public, 3D movie starts to show great potential in commercial world and has attracted many interests for further investment.
Refer to FIG. 1, which is a conventional apparatus for projecting stereoscopic images. All stereoscopic imaging systems work by creating at least two images of each scene, one image of the scene as a person's left eye would see it, and the other as a person's right eye would see it. These two images are called a stereo pair. The imaging system must cause the left eye to see only the left eye image, and the right eye to see only the right eye image. In this regard, the apparatus seen in FIG. 1 has two storage media respectively for storing left eye images and right eye images, which can be VCDs, DVDs, and so on. The two storage media are respectively being played by the corresponding players, i.e. the first optic disk player 11 and the second optic disk player 12, and a synchronizing signal line 13 is used for connecting the two players so as to synchronize the output signal while playing, such that a left eye image and a right eye image both of a same image are projected through a display device 14. In addition, the display device 14 comprises a first projector 141 and a second projector 142, and each projector has a corresponding polarizing filter arranged in front of the lens thereof, i.e. the polarizers 143 and 144, by which the left eye image and the right eye image is being projected onto a stereoscopic screen 145 with the left eye image overlapping the right eye image so as to project a stereoscopic image 146. Since general optic disk players are not equipped with synchronous signal device, the apparatus seen in FIG. 1 has to adopt the much more expensive specialized optic disk players such that the stereoscopic imaging apparatus of FIG. 1 is costly and is not affordable to ordinary family.
Please refer to FIG. 2, which is another conventional apparatus for projecting stereoscopic images. The apparatus seen in FIG. 2 has two storage media that are respectively used for storing left eye images and right eye images. The storage media are respectively being assembled inside the corresponding computers, i.e. the first compute 21 and the second computer 22, and the two computers 21,22 are respectively being connected to a network 23 through cables 231 and 232, such that a left eye image and a right eye image both of a same image are projected through a display device 24. In addition, the display device 24 comprises a first projector 241 and a second projector 242, and each projector has a corresponding polarizing filter arranged in front of the lens thereof, i.e. the polarizers 243 and 244, by which the left eye image and the right eye image is being projected onto a stereoscopic screen 245 with the left eye image overlapping the right eye image so as to project a stereoscopic image 246. However, while using the apparatus of FIG. 2 to project a stereoscopic image, it requires to have the operation systems of the two computers to be activated at the time of projection so that the player program can synchronize the left image signal and the right image signal through the enabled network and cables connecting the two computers. In this regard, the apparatus of FIG. 2 also suffer the shortcoming of high cost, in addition, network is not a preferred means for transmitting synchronizing signals.